


Kakashi and Hana

by chiogaru



Series: Konoha meets Shangrila - The Great Shinobi-Yokai Alliance!!! [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiogaru/pseuds/chiogaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on Quizilla, Hana was the original name of the CYOA reader character until I changed it in the latest update (at the time of writing, I'd forgotten that Kiba's sister's name is Hana, hence the change).</p><p>While Hana is technically the reader character from the CYOA, the following stories are considered separate, and take place in a different Naruto universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Special Mission

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read the CYOA (although, it isn't absolutely necessary that you do...), this is based off the reader working at a bookstore Kakashi path, the one where she does not become a shinobi.

Kakashi stands patiently in front of the hokage…she had asked him to see her for a very special type of mission.

"Kakashi, the mission I have for you is a little different from what you're accustomed to..." Tsunade starts.

He raises his visible eyebrow as the forehead protector sits securely over his left Sharingan eye, "Oh?"

"The hidden leaf village has recently started a diplomatic relationship with a powerful feudal lord...while the country he governs is small, he is a very influential man and it is in Konoha's best interest to make this man one of our allies...and this is where you come in." The fifth Hokage takes a file from her desk and passes it on to the masked shinobi. "The feudal lord is sending his daughter, Noriko as an ambassador...You are to act as her guide and make certain she see the village in its best light...keeping her happy during her stay is top-priority Kakashi." Tsunade's eyes burn into his. "Don't screw this up..."

*** *** ***

Kakashi sighs as he goes through the file...it had some information on the feudal lord but most of it was on his daughter Noriko...including a picture...in her mid twenties Kakashi is surprised that she isn't married yet...especially given her beauty...but it was the kind of information the file provided...the woman's likes...and dislikes...her measurements. "What does Tsunade expect me to do...take her out on a date?" He just prays that Hana doesn't catch wind of this...

*** *** ***

You are sweeping out the new section of the store...your boss had decided to expand the place...and about time too, it had started to get really cramped...for whatever reason, more people had been stopping by the store (possibly since the publication of your book...). It is certainly much busier than the time you had first met Kakashi...you smile warmly at the memory...

"Hana-san." A hand rests on your shoulder and a turn of the head shows it to be your rarely-seen-in-the-store-boss. "Since we've expanded the shop, things have been getting very busy around here so I've decided to hire another employee." "Hana-san, meet Akio-san your new co-worker! I expect you to teach him all he needs to know. Now I need to be somewhere." And with that your boss is gone before you can so much as think to say a word...

You look back at the young man and he looks back at you.

"Hello." He smiles cordially.

"Hi." You return the greeting...and can't help but size the guy up...'About my age...maybe a couple of years older...long brown hair...hmmm...looks silky...and ooh he's got an earring...reasonably tall...' Then you realize that he's checking you out too. "Like what you see?" You smirk.

"I could ask you the same question...don't think I didn't notice..." He returns just as confidently. His manner reminds you a lot of a certain crimson-haired individual you had...encounters with. Kakashi had certainly become warier of younger men since then...and you're certain that if he were around this moment...he would have dragged you back to the apartment by now... "So...what do you need me to do?"

"You look like a strong guy...why don't you bring those heavy boxes out of the storage room, then help me put the new books up on the shelf?" You tell him.

"Anything you want." Akio winks at you before heading for the storage room. Kakashi wouldn't have liked that one bit...he'd probably be even more annoyed if he saw you flirting back...not that you intended to do anything with Akio.

"Oh, well...what Kakashi doesn't know can't hurt him..."

*** *** ***

Kakashi awaits the arrival of the feudal lord's daughter by the gates of Konoha, he passes the time by reading Hana's newly published book...he can't help but smile...knowing the crucial part he played in its creation... However, he is very soon torn from those fond memories when she arrives...several servants and other various attendants in tow...the nobility really liked flaunting it... He approaches the head of the 'entourage', "I am Hatake Kakashi...I am to act as the Lady Noriko's guide during her stay in the leaf village."

Before the 'head of the train' can respond, Noriko pushes past him to stand before Kakashi, "There will be no need for such formalities with me." She responds simply to the horror of all her attendants whose shocked gasps she silences with a pointed look. "All of you...go wait at an inn or a tea house or something...I can hardly gain a proper understanding and appreciation of the village if you keep following me."

Maybe playing tour guide wouldn't be so bad after all...

*** *** ***

"Are you going to help me put these up on the shelf or not?" You demand a little irritated whilst perched on a ladder.

"I dunno...I kinda like the view from down here..." He smirks leering at your legs...and higher.

'Of all days to wear a skirt...' You think...very tempted to take a book and chuck it at his head...but that would damage the merchandise and the book had after all not even done anything to deserve such punishment. You step down from the ladder and glare, "You get up on the ladder and you put the new books up while I stand down here and check _your_ ass out."

Akio smirks, "You're a real feisty one aren't you..."

"This was fun when it first started but you're really starting to get under my skin, buddy...now get to work!" You snap.

He laughs and grabs a few books, "You're my kind of girl..."

You would have liked to respond to that with some choice words but customers had just entered the store and require your attention. You give Akio a dirty look before turning to the customers with a smile. "Good day sir, how may I be of assistance today?"

*** *** ***

"And here we have the academy...all of Konoha's top ninja have studied here..." Kakashi explains...being tour guide wouldn't have been so bad if Noriko kept her hands to herself. Not that it is unpleasant...she's clutching his arm close to her chest...'Very soft...' He observes...it's just that she doesn't seem interested in seeing Konoha...her interests seem to lie somewhere else entirely...

"Just what are you hiding underneath that mask of yours..." She sighs softly running long delicate fingers along his arm.

"Nothing in particular...but let me show you some of Konoha's more historical sites" Kakashi goes on, remaining unresponsive to her attempts to seduce him.

"I'm not interested in history..." She states sounding more than a little annoyed. "Let's go have lunch at a tea house!"

"Very well..." Kakashi sighs...beginning to understand why she isn't married yet...hardly the ideal wife for a noble family...

*** *** ***

"Stop following me!" You snap at the youth trailing behind you. You're on your lunch break...and Akio decided to go on his at the same time...so you'd briefly locked up and put up a 'back in 15 minutes' sign...true you'd most likely be away for longer than that but who could honestly tell.

"Nothing wrong with two co-workers having lunch together is there?" He remarks slyly.

"Ever consider that I might not want to have lunch with you?" You stop and glare at him.

"Not really..." He smirks.

"You're really starting to piss me off..." You hiss.

"Oh, come on." He sighs as he walks up to stand beside you. "Let's just go grab some lunch it's no big deal."

"...If I have lunch with you, you'll leave me alone, okay?"

"Fine whatever..." He shrugs...after all you hadn't specified for how long he was to 'leave you alone'.

*** *** ***

Kakashi is seated in a teahouse...not the finest teahouse in Konoha but a decent one...His gaze is fixed to the wall…Noriko is sitting as close to him as she can get without actually being on his lap. 'Tsunade…what were you thinking…' But things are about to get much worse for the masked shinobi… His eyes widen and he wishes that he'd picked a different teahouse…when a certain dark-haired young woman enters…

And it doesn't take you long to spot him either…or to be more specific the woman clinging to his arm like that…that morning Kakashi had told you that Tsunade called him in for a mission…and here he is in a teahouse…with another woman…an older woman…an older beautiful woman. You don't know what to think…you don't know what to feel…Your body moves of its own accord and you approach the table…

"Hana-chan…" Kakashi starts and the woman looks from him to you.

"Oh, who is this Kakashi? Your little sister?"

You want to dash her face into the table…that comment had really stung. "I'm not his sister." You growl.

"Oh." She turns away from you back to Kakashi. "Are you her babysitter then?"

That's it. You've had enough…you glare at the both of them before you stomp out of the establishment dragging a somewhat confused Akio with you.

"Hana-san what's going on?" He demands while you're still dragging him.

"Just go grab something to go…you can have your lunch back at the store…" You say.

"What'll you have? I'll pay." He offers as you let go.

"I'm not really hungry…" And with that, you continue walking back to the store.

*** *** ***

This is bad and Kakashi knows it…he is no fool…he knows exactly what it was Hana had been thinking…and he needs to make a choice…now…

His mission or Hana…he had made the mistake of choosing his missions over his own teammates in the past…he would not repeat that again…

"I'm sorry…" He tells Noriko as he pries himself away from her. "I can no longer act as your guide…"

The noble woman gapes then frowns at him in indignation…obviously very used to getting what she wants…"And just how do you expect to win my father's alliance with your village? All I have to tell him is that it isn't worth his time and he'll listen to me…" She adds smugly, confident that Kakashi would do whatever she demands of him for the sake of his mission, as was the sworn duty of a ninja.

"I'll have someone appropriate take my place." He tells her firmly, ignoring the expression of shock on her face as he exits the teahouse…and as if the heavens had decided to give him a reprieve…he spots Gai walking right around the corner. "Gai!" He calls out to him.

"Ah, Kakashi!" The bushy-browed man responds and runs up to him. "Are you ready for another challenge in our on-going rivalry!"

"Yes yes, not now, Gai." Kakashi sighs. "I need a favour."

"Oh?" Gai isn't quite used to this but listens nonetheless.

"I need you to take over a mission for me…right now…" The masked man hurriedly explains the basic details.

"So you want me to act as this Lady Noriko's guide…while you go patch up your misunderstanding with Hana-san…" Gai recaps.

"Yes." Kakashi is a little annoyed and by this point Noriko has emerged from the teahouse to see if the silver-haired shinobi had really run off.

"Ah, love is so youthful!" Gai exclaims rivers of tears running down his face. "Yosh! I accept your mission Kakashi! Now go and show Hana-san your youthful love!"

"Thank you, Gai." The Jounin tells him gratefully and runs off…partially wondering if Gai just loved the words 'youth' and 'youthful' so much he had to include them in every other sentence…and what to say once he got to Hana…

In the meantime, Gai has approached Noriko and explains that he is to take over for Kakashi and goes on in his loud theatrical way how the village of Konoha is indeed great…

Had you been around you probably would have taken great pleasure in the look of pure horror on Noriko's face…

*** *** ***

You and Akio are back at the store…you told him to man the counter and deal with any customers while you sweep out the storage room…not that you had been doing much of that… Seeing Kakashi in the teahouse with that other woman…had made you angry beyond words…and filled you with a hurt, you had never experienced before…this sense of a deep betrayal…had you been too lenient with him?

Had spending a night with Essa ignited a desire in him to see other women besides you…'Oh God…' You clutch a hand to your mouth. What if when he said he was going out on missions he was really out meeting other women! And if so for how long had he been doing it? Has he grown tired of you already…aren't you good enough…isn't he happy with you anymore?

These thoughts and more race through your mind as you sit on one of the crates…face hidden in your hands, shoulders heaving as you sob quietly. You've never felt so devastated in your life…and this is the state Akio finds you in.

"Hana-san?!" He exclaims somewhat alarmed. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"He doesn't love me anymore!" You wail and poor Akio has no idea what to do.

"Uh…who are you talking about Hana-san?" He asks nervously thinking about what could have sparked such an emotional reaction from you…he thinks back to the teahouse…when you'd stormed out of there…you'd talked to a couple seated at a table…"You mean that masked guy at the teahouse?...Is he like your dad or something?"

If anything that makes you sob even harder leaving a very flustered Akio trying to calm you down.

Kakashi had arrived a few moments ago…just in time to hear and bristle at the 'dad' comment…why does everyone go thinking that he's so much older than you or that you're so much younger...People just are so close-minded these days… "Hana-chan…" He says softly emerging from the shadows and Akio steps back…something in the back of his mind is telling him that he should know who this man is…

You turn away from him…how could he stand to face you after…you bite your bottom lip…you don't want to look like some snivelling idiot in front of him…you've got some pride.

"Hana-chan…look at me…you don't understand-"

"Don't understand!" You instantly round on him eyes blazing in anger. "Like hell I don't understand! You told me you were out on a mission and what do I see? I see you at a teahouse with some-some floozy!"

"Listen to me, Hana!" Kakashi grabs a hold of both your wrists before you can start beating him over the chest…he can see that you'd been crying hard…and it makes him feel a little guilty…he should never have accepted the mission in the first place…

"Why should I…" You turn your head and look away from him.

"The woman you saw at the teahouse is Lady Noriko…the daughter of a feudal lord-"

"So that's it?! I'm not good enough for you! You want some rich little bit-"

"Don't interrupt me Hana and let me finish explaining!" Kakashi says firmly. "My mission was to act as her guide during her stay in the village…you can ask Tsunade if you don't believe me…"

"Since when does being a guide involve being so physical?!" You demand harshly.

"She was the one clinging to me and not the other way around." Kakashi explains patiently.

"You weren't stopping her though were you!" You retort.

"For f***'s sake!" Kakashi snaps and you fall silent…Kakashi had never raised his voice like that…at least not while talking to you…and you hadn't heard him swear too often either…"Don't you get it Hana-chan…" He goes on softly…tenderly…he releases your wrists and grasps your face in his hands. "No woman can possibly take your place in my life…" You don't miss the sincerity in his voice…and in the expression on his face…(from what you can see) and find yourself tearing up again…though this time it is for an entirely different reason…

"Kakashi…" You allow him to pull you into a tight embrace.

Akio stiffens…'Kakashi…' Then it hits him. "Y-You're Hatake Kakashi! That Copy Ninja!" He exclaims.

Kakashi gives him a flat look, "Figure that one out yourself?"

'So then…she and Kakashi are…ah, crap…all that for nothing…' The younger man thinks dejectedly. 'She could have at least told me she wasn't on the market…'

"I think you should go back out there…take care of the store and the customers…Hana and I have important business to discuss."

Akio leaves…and about half an hour later finds the need to put the old portable radio tucked behind the counter to use in order to cover up the peculiar noises coming from the storage room.

*** *** ***

"I gave you that mission for a reason Kakashi…" Tsunade sighs. "I know just how persuasive a man you can be…"

"True as that may be, I was not suited for that mission…" Kakashi responds calmly. "And Noriko-san was hardly interested in sight-seeing…"

Tsunade sighs again, "Oh well…you are dismissed…"

Kakashi is surprised…after that 'mission' attempts to garner the feudal lord's alliance had failed…he had expected something more out of the fifth…maybe some scolding even? He finds his answer as he exits the office and Shizune calmly explains to him, "The mission was never as serious as she made it out to be…" She shakes her head in disapproval. "The only reason she wanted the alliance so badly was because she hoped to be able to use the man's influence to clear some of her gambling debts in the surrounding regions…"


	2. Age Gap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has another reference to the collaborative piece, and I promise I will post that soon...

You're just about to leave the house to spend some time with your friend, Hinata and some of the other girls. Kakashi had left for a mission three days ago and you're not sure when to expect him back. You miss him terribly...as you always do when he's away on a mission. But you always have something to look forward to when he gets back...

One last check in the mirror and you're off to one of the nicer teahouses within the district.

*** *** ***

"Hana-san!" You spot Ino waving you over to a table as soon as you walk in.

You smile as you join the group and take a seat next to Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata it's been a while...how are you?" You start.

"I am well, Hana-san...you?" The Hyuuga responds softly.

"Can't complain I guess..." You sigh. "Well...I guess I could...Kakashi's been away on a mission for three days now...he's been away longer before but that doesn't make it any less irritating..."

Some of the others (mostly Sakura) shift uncomfortably at the table...still not used to the idea of someone their age being so intimately involved with a man Kakashi's age.

"Do you guys do it a lot?" Ino asks bluntly.

"Ino!" Sakura hisses.

"Oh come on..." Ino gives each of the girls a sideways glance. "I know you all were thinking it..." Then she turns back to you. "What's it like? Is it any different from younger guys?"

"Well, I wouldn't know..." You remark testily. "Kakashi is the first man I've been with." A few of the girls gasps which annoys you even more. "What?" You snap. "Just because I'm with an older man you all think I'm the type to sleep around?" You vaguely recall the encounters with a certain crimson-haired man...but you aren't about to bring that up...it's not like it was any of their business to begin with...

Silence...

"So who's usually on top?" Ino suddenly asks.

*** *** ***

Kakashi and the other two Jounin assigned with him on this mission are taking a break at a teahouse just a half day's travel from Konoha...

"Hmph..." Anko chews the dango thoughtfully. "The ones in Konoha are still way better." She determines...although the statement does not stop her from consuming more than her share.

"Would you quit hogging all the food, Anko?" Genma sighs mildly irritated, shifting the senbon in his mouth from one side to the other.

Kakashi remains quiet while he reads his book and drinks his tea.

"Hey...that's not the usual book you read..." Anko suddenly observes and glances at the title.

"Haven't you heard?" Genma remarks with a smirk. "He's roped his little girlfriend into writing porn..."

"I would appreciate it if you did not refer to my Hana-chan in such a manner..." Kakashi states calmly...though his visible eye is anything but.

"Oh, right...huh...I wouldn't have pegged you as a guy to have a Lolita complex..." She smirks. "Is the age difference really such a problem..."

Kakashi sighs as he tucks the book away into his vest.

"Well, it is if you go by the formula...You know, your age divided by two plus seven should be equal to or less than hers?" The other male Jounin chuckles. "According to my calculations you're about...four point five years too old for her."

"Heh heh...I bet she keeps you up all night if she can, eh Kakashi?" Anko states brazenly.

"How long do you think she's gonna stick around for?" Genma asks, shifting the senbon around.

"A pretty little thing like that...she'll eventually start eyeing the younger guys..."

"I trust her." Kakashi remarks simply.

"I don't believe it..." Anko smirks.

"Don't believe what?" Genma's gaze shifts back to her.

"Kakashi's in loooove." Anko giggles.

"What the hell? Anko are you drunk?" The brown-haired jounin exclaims.

"Does it look like I'm drinking?!" She snaps as she throws the dango skewers (without the dango) at him, however being the skilled jounin he is, Genma easily deflects them.

"As amusing as my personal life may seem to you...would you mind talking about something else?" Kakashi gives both of them a blank look.

*** *** ***

"Enough!" You snap angrily. Not only had Ino's questions gotten more specific and invasive she was making everyone in the whole damned teahouse uncomfortable. You don't hide the fact that you're in a relationship with Kakashi but you're not one to flaunt your sexual prowess...not in public at least. Poor Hinata looks like she's about to faint...the girl is just too innocent and naïve for this type of conversation.

"What I do with Kakashi is mine and his business alone, if you want to know about sex so bad you can go out and get yourself a boyfriend!"

"Great job, Ino-pig." Sakura mutters. "Now you got her angry."

"Shut up Forehead! You wanted to know just as badly!"

"Um...Hana-san?" Hinata's quiet voice manages to penetrate the din of Ino and Sakura's arguing.

"What is it Hinata?" You ask, anger instantly evaporating...you have never been able to raise your voice when speaking to her...she has this calming effect on you...

She swallows and starts playing with her fingers and you can tell that she is very nervous about what she's about to ask...and judging from that blush on her face she's really embarrassed about it too..."I-I don't m-mean to p-pry...but...when you...y-your first time...h-how b-badly d-did it h-hurt?"

You blink in surprise and so do the other girls at the table...coming from anyone else the question wouldn't have been a big deal...but from sweet shy Hinata...

"Oh my God..." Ino gasps along with Sakura. "Hinata are you thinking about sleeping with Naruto?"

"M-Me and N-Naruto-kun?"

Yes she and Naruto had been dating for a little while now...but the thought of being intimate with him proves too much for the girl and she passes out.

"Dammit! When the hell are you people gonna learn to keep your mouths shut!" You snap in irritation while you try to revive Hinata.

*** *** ***

Kakashi sighs as he unlocks the door to the apartment...a quick look around shows him that you're not in...And he'd really looked forward to finding you home...he chuckles at the various memories...you never looked happier to see him than whenever he returned from a long mission. He stretches and heads for the couch...he could probably get some more reading in before you get back...

*** *** ***

Once you'd seen Hinata home you start the long walk back to your own apartment...why the damned Hyuuga compound had to be in so prestigious a district so far from where you live, you don't know...And you wish you had worn more comfortable shoes...half an hour later, you're at the front door...your feet are sore and you are very cranky...so cranky in fact that when you enter and kick your shoes off you don't even notice the extra pair in the hallway...

You trudge into the main room with the intent to flop onto the couch and let your feet recover when you find it already occupied...

"Rough day?" The masked shinobi chuckles as he observes you from behind a book.

The pain in your feet instantly forgotten you dash to the couch and practically throw yourself onto the man. "Kakashi! I missed you so much! When did you get back?" You exclaim clinging to him.

"Just a little while ago...I was waiting for you..." He responds and gently wraps his arms around your waist holding you close.

"How was the mission...you sure took your time..."

"Oh, the mission went off without a hitch...we just had to stop at a lot of teahouses on the way back...Anko was with us...and you know how she gets when she starts craving for dango..."

"You mean you could have been back sooner if you hadn't stopped at all those damned teahouses to eat friggin' dango?!" You snap.

"It wasn't my fault..." Kakashi sighs.

"Oh, I know..." You say softly returning to your sweeter side almost instantly.

'So unpredictable...' Kakashi thinks to himself with a smile. "Hana-chan...You don't think I'm too old for you...do you?"

"No way...you're not even old enough to be my father...what makes you ask?" You frown.

"Just checking..." He responds softly.

You smile and lean your forehead against his, "Like it or not Kakashi...you're stuck with me forever..." You pull his mask down to initiate a tender kiss...although that rapidly escalates into something more...

You've got your shirt halfway over your head and are trying to undo the button on Kakashi's pants at the same time when you both hear a knock at the door...almost simultaneously you both growl in frustration...an interruption is the last thing you want at this point. "I swear I am gonna kill whoever is at the door." You mutter as you remove yourself from Kakashi's lap and tug your shirt back into place to get the door. Your irritation only grows when you find both Ino and Sakura there. "What do you two want?" You demand harshly...it had been three days and you really want to get back to what you'd started.

"We just wanted to apologize for before...we didn't mean to be so invasive...we were just curious..." The blonde explains.

"Well, I am very sure that Hana accepts your apology ladies..." Kakashi walks up behind you wrapping his arm around your waist...the two girls stare in shock...the man hadn't even bothered to button his pants back up again. "Now if you'll excuse us, we are in the middle something..." And with that Kakashi shuts the door.

"You think they were..." Ino starts.

"Yeah...probably..." Sakura finishes and they both flinch involuntarily when they hear several loud thumps...and other peculiar noises.

"Well, my curiosity's satisfied..." The pink-haired kunoichi mumbles as she drags an equally flustered Ino along with her.


	3. Tattoo Surprise

You idly trace the lines of the tattoo on Kakashi's left arm with your index finger...he only stirs slightly...It's a simple mark really...a simple mark that only seems to add to his appeal...and you can't help but wonder...is Kakashi's attraction to you just as strong as your attraction to him?

'Maybe I should get a tattoo...' You think mischievously.

"What are you grinning about..." Your partner inquires lazily.

"Oh, nothing..." You giggle. "Maybe just all the things I want to do to you..."

"Hmmm...Is that so?" Kakashi shifts his position until he has you pinned underneath him. "Perhaps you'd like to share some of that with me right now..."

You push him onto his back before straddling him, "Those were my exact intentions..."

*** *** ***

You are standing in front of a tattoo parlour...you had already decided to do this...heck, you'd even drawn up your own design...so why on earth are you feeling nervous about it now?

"Alright...deep breath Hana...you can do this..." You mutter to yourself...and after inhaling and exhaling several times...you go in.

*** *** ***

Kakashi is suspicious...you had been acting very strangely the past few days...But why...You hadn't yelled at him during all that time...and it almost scared him a little...it just isn't...natural. That and you had politely declined to have sex with him (though it was the polite part that really worried him).

"Hana-chan...Are you sure you're alright?" He asks you for perhaps the tenth time that day.

"Of course I am Kakashi, why do you ask?" You smile sweetly as you walk by his side, your arm securely wrapped around his as you traverse through the busy streets of Konoha.

"I'm just not used to seeing you be this cheerful this long..." He remarks.

"Oh, you." You laugh brightly...which only serves to unnerve Kakashi further.

Then all of a sudden your eyes light up and you drag Kakashi along with you to an ice-cream stand. "Buy me one?" You ask sweetly.

The masked Jounin can't help but smile and give you what you ask for.

A few minutes later you are both seated on a bench and Kakashi watches you devour the cold treat.

He is mesmerized by the way your tongue darts in out and around the dessert and he bites back a groan when a little of it melts and dribbles onto your visible cleavage and you wipe it away with your finger...that you then proceed to lick clean.

Since when had watching you eat ice cream become so...stimulating.

'Kakashi you really are a dirty old man...' He sighs inwardly as he can't help but think what else you could be using that tongue for.

(A/N: ...Dear God...what have I written.)

He isn't even sure if he can wait until you both get back to the apartment...

*** *** ***

"Kakashi, what are you doing?" You demand as your silver-haired shinobi drags you into the bookstore you work in...Although you have a fairly good idea why...you smirk a little...the man had completely gone for it.

"Hana-san? What are you doing in here? I thought it was your day off." A confused Akio inquires from behind the counter...You never came into the store on your days off...

"We need to use the storage room for a little while..." Kakashi tells him.

"What? But...oh, come on! I just cleaned up in there!" Akio exclaims not happy at the prospect of more clean-up.

"Hana will make it up to you at some point." Kakashi tells him as he continues to drag you into the storage room, ignoring the little glare you give him for saying that you'd make it up to Akio.

The younger man sighs as he watches the storage room door shut behind the two of you, "It just isn't fair...How can an old guy get laid when I can't?!"

*** *** ***

Apparently what he'd gotten at the bookstore hadn't been enough for him...almost immediately after that he'd headed you straight back for the apartment...where he is currently getting you out of your clothes...carefully though...he remembers the last time he had dared tear your shirt off...He has your pants half-way off when he notices something...it had been too dark to see in the storage room...but it is in plain sight now.

"Hana...what's this?" He asks tracing the tattoo on your hip. It's a pretty little mark...and looks as though it had been derived from his own tattoo.

"I wanted to surprise you?" You giggle.

Kakashi sighs, "Is this why you've been acting the way you have...to surprise me?"

"What? Don't you like it?" You frown.

"Why does it have to be there of all places?" He asks.

You smile and pull him in for a kiss, "'Because I want you to be the only one to see it..."

Kakashi frowns, "The guy who did this for you better have been blindfolded..."

You giggle, "It was a woman."

"Oh." His demeanour changes instantly. "Well, that's alright then..."

"We have some catching up to do, don't we..." You sigh seductively into his ear.

Kakashi discards your last item of clothing before turning back to you, "Hana-chan...Just promise me one thing..."

"Yes, Kakashi?"

"Only eat ice cream when we're at home...I don't think I could deal with seeing that in public again..."

"Pervert..." You giggle and Kakashi silences you with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've left this mostly unedited, which is why that random little A/N is still left in there.


	4. Expectations

You are definitely not doing so hot...you'd been feeling sick all day...and Kakashi is starting to get worried. You're just staring at the dishes piled in the sink...you had said you'd do them...but from the way you're feeling...you don't want to do much of anything.

"Hey...Hana-chan..." He gently wraps his arms around you. "Maybe you should go lie down...I'll take care of the dishes."

You nod simply...you're in no mood to complain and give Kakashi's hand a squeeze before trudging into the bedroom.

Half an hour later you're dashing from the bed to the bathroom.

Kakashi stands by the door (you'd locked it) as he listens to you throw up.

"Hana-chan?"

A few moments later you unlock the door and step out, "I must've eaten something bad..." You groan and lean your forehead against Kakashi's chest. Although both of you are secretly thinking the same thing...

*** *** ***

You survey the contents of the many shelves within one of Konoha's drugstores.

'Dammit.' You frown when you can't seem to spot what it is you're looking for. How hard could it be to locate a stupid pregnancy test?

"Hana-san? Are you looking for something?" A familiar voice inquires from behind you and you jump.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." You say irritated to the pink-haired medical Nin...just what was she doing in a pharmacy? You know that she's Tsunade's apprentice and helps out at the hospital when she isn't out on missions...

Sakura answers your unasked question, "Tsunade-shishou said I deserved a little break...so I'm helping out here today. So what can I help you with?"

You look around a little nervously and mumble something incoherently.

"What was that?"

"I need...a pregnancy test..." You whisper.

The effect is instant, Sakura's eyes widen and she gapes at you, "Oh...my God...you and sensei..."

"Will you just get me one of those damned things so I can find out?" You hiss.

"Alright." Sakura sighs and proceeds to get you what you asked for.

You think back...you had both always been careful...although...there had been that one time...

'Boy, were we drunk that night...' You sigh inwardly.

"So...what makes you think you might be...you know." Sakura asks as she hands you a box that you hesitantly accept before paying.

"The usual crap I guess...I mean, I threw up yesterday...and plus you know...I'm late." You add quietly.

"Um well...if you like I can make a doctor's appointment for you?" Sakura offers.

You shrug it off, "I'll make one myself once I get the result on this thing..."

Akio observes Kakashi from behind the counter...He'd been going through the shelves for an hour now...and it wasn't in the usual section he checked out either...finally curiosity gets the better of him.

"What are you looking for Kakashi-san?"

The masked Jounin stiffens a little, "Uh...do you happen to have any books on parenting? Particularly about...babies?"

The younger man's eyes widen. "Why would you want books on that unless..." He gasps. "You got Hana-san knocked up!" He exclaims.

Kakashi gives him a flat look, "Just find me a couple of good books will you?"

*** *** ***

You pace the room nervously...are you ready to be a mother? What would Kakashi think? Does he even want a child?

As if on cue you hear the front door open and close before the said man joins you in the main room. You eye the paper bag in his hand.

"Kakashi? What's in the bag?" You ask curiously.

"Oh, just some books I picked up..." He responds and notices you staring at the table...or to be more specific what's sitting on the table.

"Is it..." He trails off.

"I'm still waiting for it..." You respond nervously. "Kakashi...if I really am...what would you..."

"Read..." He sighs and takes two books out of the bag. "And make sure I'm prepared for it..."

You stare from him to the books and back at him...your Kakashi had gone out and bought books on parenting and how to properly care for a newborn..

A sense of relief washes over you...'He won't leave me...'.

As if having sensed it, Kakashi pulls you into a tight embrace, "Don't ever think I'd abandon you like that Hana..." And you feel a little guilty for having thought that he might.

He continues to hold you until...the time comes. You both approach the table and he squeezes your hand reassuringly.

Time slows...you reach for it...you look...and...

"It's...negative." You say...unable to keep yourself from sounding surprised.

"Oh." Kakashi blinks.

Silence.

"Well, that's a good thing I suppose." You smile and give Kakashi a big hug. "Guess it really was just something I ate..." You attribute the fact that you're late to hormonal imbalance or something like that.

"Yes. I guess so." Kakashi smiles through his mask.

Although neither of you say it...you both can't help but feel just a little disappointed by the results.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were originally five chapters of this, but, for some reason, I can't find chapter 2...(the one that comes between the special mission and age gap). I only know because I recall there being one chapter focusing on a silly relationship quiz...I'm going to leave it as is for now, if I happen to come across it in my old backed up files, I'll add it here.

**Author's Note:**

> This story also makes some references to the very first collaboration between Saiessa and myself, which I will also be posting on here...soon.


End file.
